


“When did you last get up?”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Omorashi, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Overworked, Makoto spends six hours at his desk without going to the bathroom. By the time Kyouko visits and insists he go and relieve himself, it’s already too late.[Prompt 2: Wetting at a desk]





	“When did you last get up?”

Naegi Makoto rests his elbow against the desk and his chin on his hand, trying to keep his eyes in focus as he signs documents with an aching hand. His legs and butt have gone numb, his back hurts and his head throbs. When was the last time Makoto actually moved?

As he reaches for his glass of water, Makoto’s shoulder clicks and he winces. He shifts forwards in his seat, and the action reminds him of something he had totally forgotten about: his bladder is full.

About an hour ago, Makoto shifted in his head and felt uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen, but he ignored it. He needs to finish this paperwork today, so he pushed the need to pee to the back of his mind. But that was an hour ago, and his bladder is now even fuller.

Makoto grimaces, gripping his pen tighter. He knows it was a naïve thought, but he never anticipated being the headmaster of the newly re-founded Hope’s Peak would take so much work. But it does; he, Kyouko, Aoi, Yashuhiro, Touko, Byakuya and the others have been working nonstop for months, but they are still up to their eyeballs in work. Especially Makoto, the headmaster.

When someone knocks on the door to his office, Makoto jumps, pain shooting through his bladder. He almost leaks but manages to keep himself together, gritting his teeth. Makoto waits for the overwhelming discomfort passes before calling, “Come in!”

The door opens and Kirigiri Kyouko steps into the room. He and Kyouko have been together since the whole Mutual Killing Game incident, and they have never left each other’s sides. To the point that Kyouko is the deputy headmaster, and has her office right next door to his.

“Good afternoon, Makoto,” Kyouko says, adjusting her gloves.

“Hey,” Makoto says, hoping his painful bladder won’t twinge again, lest he end up wincing in front of his girlfriend. “Do you need anything?”

“Nothing specific,” she says. “It just occurred to me that you have been in your office for six hours now. When did you last get up, Makoto?”

He tilts his head, frowning slightly. “Um… six hours ago.”

“I see… so I assume you haven’t urinated in that time?”

Makoto blushes, looking away. “Uh, no, I haven’t.”

“Hmm,” Kyouko says. “I know you have a lot of work to do, but I insist you use the bathroom. I don’t want you to get a bladder injury.”

“Fine, just give me a second,” Makoto says, not wanting to add that he thinks he might wet himself if he moves too quickly.

Kyouko smiles slightly, and waits for him to move.

Makoto puts down his pen and rests his hands flat against the desk. He needs to get to his feet, but he’s in a very awkward position right now; his bladder is so full that he fears he might lose control if he stands up. When he used to have a bedwetting problem, Makoto often found moving quickly on his desperate dash to the bathroom ended with him making even more of a mess. So he has to be careful.

Has… to… be… careful…

He eases himself up, raising his ass from his seat, and it happens. The pressure becomes too much for his muscles, and a dribble escapes. Makoto drops back into his seat, tucking a hand between his legs in a futile attempt to hold on.

“Kyouko…” he gasps, face burning. “I can’t move… please help.”

Kyouko approaches, studying him. “Can you really not move?”

He shakes his head. “N-No.”

“I understand. Wait a moment.”

Kyouko walks off to the other side of his office and picks up his small metal trashcan. But as Makoto stares at what will soon let him empty his bladder and fumbles to unbutton his pants, he feels his underpants getting damp and…

“Oh shit…” he mumbles, and the stream pours out of him, soaking his underwear, his pants and the chair cushion, leaving him sitting in his own piss as he goes and goes, face bright red and heart pounding in humiliation.

It’s so horribly embarrassing, especially when Kyouko comes back over and sees his sopping pants and the piss starting to drip onto the floor. Makoto screws his eyes up, wanting to die… and jumps when Kyouko’s hand rests on his back.

“It’s okay, Makoto,” she says, rubbing circles on his back as he continues to empty his desperately aching bladder. “This sort of thing happens to everyone. Just let it end, and I will help you get cleaned up.”

Makoto lets out a noise close to a sob. “Thank you.”

And when he finally manages to stop wetting himself, he opens his eyes and looks up at Kyouko; she smiles reassuringly and kisses his sweaty forehead, and he’s so grateful to have someone like Kyouko always by his side.


End file.
